A Chance To Change Fate
by InuOniShi
Summary: Kagome has a choice to make when the well opens again after three years. Does she stay in the future with Sesshomaru, or return to the past and say goodbye to the man she had spent three years getting to know. With the choice she makes, what consequences await and what does it mean for the future she once shared with a not so cold hearted Taiyoukai.
1. A Leap of Faith

_**A/N:**__**This story was prompted by YoukaiYume's picture titled "Don't Go" on DA. She said it was alright for anyone to take the idea and make a story from it, so here is my take. I do not own Inuyasha, I make no claims to owning it either. I simply own the plot after the first chapter, this first chapter was totaly inspired by YoukaiYume.  
**_

* * *

_**A Chance To Change Fate**_

_**Chapter 1: A Leap of Faith**_

Sesshomaru found the silence that settled around them unnerving. Kagome had never been one for silence, always talking and filling his ears with the soft sound of her voice. Her back was rigid and her face was hidden from view, but he knew her eyes were on the well before her. The moment he had spent the last three years dreading had finally snuck up on him.

"I," Kagome turned to look at him, her voice wavering.

He raised an eyebrow, waiting patiently for her to continue.

"There was a time," she paused once more, unsure of how to put her feelings into words, "that I prayed every night for the well to open again. I thought for sure that after the first two years, it never would."

"Are you," he posed the question that burnt his throat like acid, "going to go back?"

"I miss them," she turned back to the wooden structure that had been a huge part of her high school years, "I miss the feudal era. I miss the fresh air and the silence of the forest. And to be there, when Naraku isn't a threat any more, I..."

Dread filled his very being, a feeling he had only felt when he had to watch Rin die so many years ago. Reality sunk deep into his heart, into his very soul, she had made up her mind. She was going back. He knew this would be the choice she made. In the back of his mind, he had known that this was coming, that she would leave to be with his brother.

"What if this is my only chance," Kagome's voice came out in a whisper, "if I don't go back, what if the well closes. I... I can't take that chance."

His breath hitched in his throat, as her legs flipped over the edge of the well and her bottom balanced precariously on the wooden structure. Desperation seized his chest and fuelled his steps. Kagome gasped in shock as warm strong arms wrapped around her, pressing her back firmly against a well build and muscled chest.

Her scent filled his nose vibrating into his very being, burning itself deep into his memories. Regret built in his heart, for he was holding her for the first and last time. He would never again get the chance to hold her.

For the first time in his life he lowered himself to the point of begging, "please, don't go."

Kagome drew in a sharp breath. Seconds later the smell of salt water nipped at his nose moments before a drop fell and landed on the exposed skin of his arm. Guilt built as he remembered the happiness his brother felt the day Kagome returned to him, but if he didn't try, if he just let her go without a fight, regret would follow him to his grave.

"Sesshomaru," she whimpered through her soft almost silent sobs.

"Don't go," he tried once more, "I love you."

She turned around in his arms, her face so close to his. He watched her, his golden eyes sparkling with emotion. She hiccuped, trying desperately to stop her crying.

"Sesshomaru," she gasped out, "I... I'm sorry."

The finality, the goodbye hidden in her words, shattered his heart. She slipped from his grip, falling backwards into the blue light of the magic that would carry her safely into the arms of his brother. It would carry her away to a place he could never reach. Her lips moved, but her voice didn't reach him. Her final goodbye lost into the depths of the magic that transported her five hundred years into his past.

The light dimmed, disappearing and leaving only one lone person standing in the well house. Alone, he allowed the tears that welled in his eyes to drop. The salty water splashed against the very object that had tore his love from his side. Slowly, he left, shutting the door behind him, trying to close out the pain in his heart.

The sky was bright, the birds chirped merrily, cars continued to race down the roads. Life went on, and so would he. He was no stranger to loss, and he had gone into this knowing her choice from the very beginning. His hand brushed away the tears, his face hardening to the point it had been when he first met her five hundred years ago. He would live on, but he knew this would change him, back into the person he once was.

* * *

_**A/N:**__** I haven't wrote in forever and feel like this is completely horrible, but I'm going to keep going with it and see where I get. I'm currently stuck in a huge writers block streek and I'm trying to break it as fast as I can so I can finish my other stories! I'm sorry to everyone waiting for more chapters on my other stories. It's hard to write with my family around, this small tiny little chapter took hours to complete due to distractions. So, I'll see what I can do and where this goes. I have a good feeling about the plot racing through my head!**_


	2. A World Awaits

_**A/N: A lot of this chapter was writen late a night, past the hours of 1 am, as it's a perfect and quiet time for me to write, to think, and to delve into the world of Inuyasha. I'm soo sorry for any errors, as I wanted to get this chapter out, and while I reread it several times, there might still be some mistakes. I know the chapters are short, but with each passing one they are getting longer! I want to thank, kagome past and present, and Raje for reviewing my story! I'm glad it's interesting so far and I really hope everyone stays interested! So, without to much more, here is the next chapter, enjoy!**_

* * *

_**A Chance To Change Fate**_

_**Chapter 2: A World Awaits  
**_

Magic weaved her through time, pulling her with a sensation of a hook around her navel. The feeling of it around her had once filled her with happiness, but this time it filled her with despair. The look on his face as she vanished into the blue depths of light, had nearly torn her heart into pieces. Her journey through space ended, landed her softly on her bottom on the muddy wet ground of the old bone eaters well.

She looked up at the bright blue skies above her and the clear crisp white clouds that floated on a gentle summer breeze. Her heart seized as the memory of the first tears she had ever seen shining in Sesshomaru's eyes surfaced. Fingers clinched, digging trenches in the soft pliable dirt. Tears streamed down her face as doubt began to crush her, leaving her wondering if she had made the right choice.

A glimmer of silver appeared above her, hope swelled inside her for a moment until triangle shaped ears and an obviously different face peeked over the lip of the well. The bright smile on his face vanished, replaced with a look of concern when he saw the state of his companion. He quickly dropped into the square shaped hole, a blur of red and silver.

"Kagome," his voice was soft, questioning, "what happened?"

She stared at him for a moment, trying to recall the last time she had wanted this to happen. Trying to recall when she wanted to return simply to be in this man's arms again. But the memory evaded her, replaced with the look of a soul crushed Taiyoukai. Her resolve hardened, she would not regret coming back, this was her choice and she would make the best of it.

"Inuyasha," she smiled through her tears.

"Don't avoid the question," he said in a gruff voice, offering his hand to her.

Mud covered fingers placed themselves on his palm, allowing him to pull her to her feet, "everything will be fine."

He cocked his head to the side at the certainty in her voice and the determined smile on her face. Something had happened in the last three years and she wasn't about to tell him just what it was. Even if she had been gone, she was still Kagome, and he knew she would keep everything to herself, shouldering the burden on her own.

He pulled her close, before shooting out of the well and landing carefully on the grass. Instantly the woman was pulled from him and passed to each member of their group to share in enthusiastic hugs. Kagome had begun to believe that this moment would never happen and yet here she was, wrapped in the comforting arms of her beloved friends.

She revealed in the knowledge that Sango and Miroku had three children, and how big Shippo had gotten. Her biggest surprise was finding out that Rin was living in Edo and that Sesshomaru only came to visit on occasion.

"He said it would be best for her," Miroku answered her unspoken question, "he said she needed human interaction and people that would understand her development as she aged."

"But, he still visits," she murmured.

"Sometimes," Sango nodded.

"If it makes you uneasy," Inuyasha cut in, "we can tell him to take his brat back."

"No," Kagome shook her head, "it doesn't make me uneasy. It's just, I never thought," she stopped, her eyes staring off into the distance.

"_Sesshomaru," she asked softly, afraid if she wasn't careful she would overstep her bounds._

"_Hnn," came his non-conversational reply._

_Un-phased by his usual gruffness she forged on, "what happened to Rin?"_

_His back stiffened in his seat, he had to have known this question was coming. She was the curious type and with time she would become confident enough to begin asking personal questions. She was sure somewhere in his mind he knew this, but knew he was hoping she wouldn't._

"_She," he looked up at with pain filled eyes, "passed away a long time ago."_

_Kagome stared down at her hands, she knew the answer, but still wanted to hear it from him._

"_Were you there," she questioned quietly, shifting on the soft comfortable sofa to better face him._

"_Yes," he stated, "she died of an illness that at her old age, she couldn't fight off."_

"_I'm sorry," she offered, "I know what it's like to lose someone you care about."_

_As if sensing the opportunity to change the subject he asked, "who?"_

"_My father," she didn't hold back, "he died when I was little. I can barely remember him. But, I remember the pain it caused our family to lose him."_

"Kagome," Miroku asked softly, "you didn't finish your sentence."

"Oh," she shook her head, "I just thought he would keep her close, always keep his eye on her. Like he has in the past."

"Things change," Sango gave her a bright smile, "people change, and sometimes people need help in caring for those around them. Sesshomaru is a full demon and doesn't have the knowledge he might need to care for Rin's more womanly needs as she ages."

"I guess that never crossed my mind," she hummed.

"Kagome," Inuyasha snipped, "what is your sudden interest in Rin and Sesshomaru? Who cares what that bastard does!"

She bit her tongue, even if she told them about her last three years, she doubted they would believe her, or even understand. It was best if she kept future Sesshomaru, her secret.

"So," she turned back to them with a wide smile on her face, "care to show me what your guys' lives are like now?"

Kagome followed them back down to the village, all the while keeping up steady conversation. They told her about their last three years and in turn she gave them some incite on hers. Many times she found herself almost slipping and mentioning something that Sesshomaru and she had done together. When they reached the village proper, she had been fully surprised.

The village had changed a lot in just a short time. Many more huts had been built and many more villagers now lived among them. Her friends were the ones in charge of keeping the village safe as Kaede was reaching the end of her life, and her old tired body was no longer cut out for fighting demons. She had also found out that Rin was learning the ways of a healer to take Kaede's place when she passed.

That night as she laid on the cot on the floor she gave herself time to think. Time to reflect on her choice to jump down the well, to come back to the Feudal Era. For when she was at home, she hadn't realized just how big of a part Sesshomaru had played in her life while in modern day time. Yet, here she was unable to truly tell her friends of her time away from them, for almost every memory she had involved the Taiyoukai.

She rolled over and tried desperately to block out the images of his smiling face, but more so of his tears. She had broken his heart, in one single moment. Her choice had brought a man who had never once cried to tears. Not for the first time she had to ask herself if she had truly made the right choice. She had to question if being back in the past was what she should have chosen.

Tears slipped quietly down her face, dripping onto the fabric and drenching it in the smell of sadness and salt. Her words she had spoken to Inuyasha that day, she hoped they were true. That everything really was going to be okay, and she was determined to be the one that made it so. She would make sure that coming to the past wasn't in vein.

Unaware of her dog eared friend's watchful eyes were upon her, Kagome drifted into a fitful sleep. Her dreams filled with terrors and fears she wished never to face. Leaving her tossing and turning and Inuyasha in a fitful state of unease as he watched his friend suffer through the night.

* * *

Kagome found that the humdrum life that her friends were living were a lot more routine and normal then she would have expected. Their lives were more ordinary now then it ever could have been while Naraku was around. Even having lived a normal, everyday, kind of life in the modern time she couldn't help miss the travelling ways they used to live.

She only allowed two months to past before she approached Inuyasha. He was sitting high in the God tree's branches staring out into the forest watching for any intruders that might pose a threat. She watched him for a moment, remembering a time when she would feel content just sitting under the tree, under his protection.

"Inuyasha," she called out, drawing him down from his post.

"What is it," he grunted.

"I want to travel," she said bluntly.

He rose an eyebrow, "why?"

"Don't you ever miss it," she asked curiously, "don't you ever miss the long walks through the forests, camping under the stars surrounded by the quietness of the woods, hunting for meals and having no destination in mind other then to just wonder?"

"That was how things were like back then, but it doesn't have to be that way now," Inuyasha snipped, turning to jump back to his post, "this village needs protection."

"You don't have to come with me," she affirmed, "I can go by myself. With Naraku gone, all I need is my bow and arrows and I'll be fine. This life, it's not what I thought it would be like if I came back. I wanted..."

_The mountain was calm, the birds chirped and the sun shined down through the gaps in the trees. A small dirt path lead their way through the forest, twisting and turning naturally to avoid shrubs, trees, and greenery that had grown large and wild. Here so far away from civilization, Sesshomaru allowed his true appearance to be known._

_If she didn't think about the date, or the time, Kagome could almost imagine that they were in the Feudal Era, trekking through the natural land. She yearned deeply for the past. His golden eyes connected with her's, having felt her long stare. A small smile tilted up his lips, and her's quickly copied._

"_What is on your mind," he asked, his voice gentle and inviting._

_She knew he was trying to get her to open up to him. He always spoke that way when he wanted to know what she had to say and a part of her wondered if maybe he missed the past as much as she. She stopped knowing he would do so as well. He turned to her, waiting for her reply to his question. Taking a moment she studied him, he looked great even in a button down shirt and jeans, yet for a moment she imagined him in his white haori and hakamas. She envisioned the red symbols, and the silver amour he always wore. Her mind's eye even pictured the large white span of fur he once wore on his shoulder._

"_What did you do with your haori and hakamas," she questioned back._

_His eyes widened for a moment before his face turned back to passive, "they were stored away when times changed and wearing such clothing was uncommon."_

_She couldn't help the bright smile that spread across her lips, "so you kept them?"_

"_Of course, they were a symbol of my status, they were a part of who I was," he offered._

_Her voice turned into a whisper, "for a moment, I could almost believe we were in the past travelling together. For a moment, I wished that we could have shared a time like this together back then," she paused, her voice becoming pained, "I know that most of our travels were fuelled with the desire to catch Naraku, or the need to find jewel shards, but there is a part of me that wants to go back. Go back to the Feudal Era and continue travelling. To be a nomad again."_

"_Would you not wish to settle down," he watched her carefully._

"_Of course, when maybe, I'm ready to have children," she nodded, "but, I'm young and there is still so much left I have yet to see."_

Inuyasha snapped, "you wanted what?"

Kagome shook herself back to reality, "I wanted to travel. I wanted to see all of Japan there is to see, before man kind takes it over and fills it with cities."

"You aren't going to stay are you," he knew the answer before he even spoke the question.

"I'll return when I feel like I'm ready to settle down. You guys may have found your peace and have found your love in staying here daily, but I haven't found mine. For the past three years, all I could think about was coming back and travelling, to sleep under the bright stars that are no longer visible in the future, to breath in the air of the forests that aren't destroyed by pollution."

Inuyasha felt a deep feeling of bitterness and anger swell in his heart and snarled, "then go!"

She bit down any form of angry response brewing in her. Inuyasha had expressed his wish to be with her just days after her return. He had expressed his sorrow in how he had treated her before and how he truly loved and cared for her. A part of her had wanted that very moment to happen since she had met him, but he was three years to late.

Instead of responding and starting an argument, she turned back to the path and followed it back down to the village. She had been sleeping in Kaede's hut, which also housed the very energetic Rin. The child was still as sweet as every but her confidence was drastically different. It was a trait that Sesshomaru and unknowingly gifted the wonderful girl.

Kagome wasn't surprised to find the hut empty, as the two that also stayed there woke early and spent their day caring for the sick and wounded. She gathered her stuff, mostly gifts from the villagers as thanks to all she had done, what seemed like, so long ago. Strapping a bag made of cloth around her neck, she stored what she could. With one final check she shouldered her bow and quiver and left the hut.

"So," Miroku sighed, "what Inuyasha said is true. You are leaving to travel."

She jumped, surprised to find her violet eyed friend standing just to the right of the door, "yes. I decided I wanted to go out and explore."

He moved closer, his hand softly but firmly gripping one of hers, "I get the feeling that there is something you aren't telling us about your time at home. Whatever it is, I know that is the reason you are choosing to leave the village alone. Just promise me, you will be safe."

"Of course, Miroku," she gave him a reassuring smile.

He waited a moment longer before nodded, releasing her hand, and walking away. She let out a sigh of relief. A sudden nervousness settled in her stomach. She wasn't sure that she could very well keep her promise to him. Who knew what the wilderness of Feudal Nippon held, or just what she would find. And with the look in his eyes, she was sure that even he didn't fully believe her promise either.


End file.
